Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{4}{5t - 1} \times \dfrac{4t}{4}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 4 \times 4t } { (5t - 1) \times 4}$ $x = \dfrac{16t}{20t - 4}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{4t}{5t - 1}$